


Gifts In The Form of Love

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twin Flames, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: It's a world full of Pokemon, love, and drabbles.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Masato | Max/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hat Dilemma [Alfshipping]

"Hey Ash!" He said running up to him.

"Oh hey Max!"

Ash caught him in his arms. Max went to kiss him, but he felt something hit his head. An 'ow' came from his mouth, The younger kid put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Max tried again, but this time he went slowly unlike last time. His forehead touched the cap again, proving to be an obstacle. That was the only thing standing between their faces. His lips were so close, yet so far away.

They tried again a few times but each time, the hat was in the way. Max clutched onto Ash's clothes as his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth curled downwards.

"Sorry that my-"

Before Ash could finish, Max took his hat off and pressed his lips up against his. He kept the hat close to them so Ash could grab the hat back with no problem.

They broke off the kiss and their foreheads touched. Both of them smiles and closed their eyes. Ash grabbed his cap back, causing Max to put his hands onto Ash's shoulders.

"I love you."


	2. Squish [Alfshipping]

Max gently put his hands on Pikachu's face.

His hands went up the mouse's soft yellow fur, making Pikachu look like his face was getting squished, causing him to react in joy.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu let out, sounding delightful.

"He's so soft!" Max exclaimed.

"You wanna know who's softer?" Ash asked.

"Who?"

Ash put his hands on Max's face, squishing it like how Max did with Pikachu.

"You are!"

Max chuckled. "I'm not softer, you are!"

He removed his hands from Pikachu's face and onto Ash's. They laughed trying to squish each other's face as much as humanly possible.

Pikachu giggled from how adorable it was.


	3. Night Sky [Krazyshipping]

Pikachu laid down next to Meowth.

There was nothing that could disturb the two at that moment. It was just them, the grass and bushes around them, and the night sky filled to the brim with stars and the moon above. Even though they weren't doing anything _too_ crazy, a moment of tranquility was good enough for them both.

The mouse closed his eyes. "Pik _a_...!"

"Yeah, it really _is_ nice ain't it?" Meowth responded.

Pikachu nodded, even if he might not see him do that. Almost right afterwards, his ears perked up, causing Pikachu to sit up and look behind him. Meowth got up seeing Pikachu do so, looking in the same direction as him.

Meowth sighed. "We have ta go back already, huh?"

Pikachu looked at him with his ears down. "Pika Pikachu Pika Pi..."

"Well, I guess we can meet again tomorrow night then."

The two stood up and shook hands; the cat Pokemon gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

As Meowth and Pikachu left, they waved their goodbyes to one another.


	4. Fishing [Pokéshipping]

Ash looked at the river once again.

"How long does it usually take to catch something?" He asked.

"It varies from time to time, that's why you gotta be patient." Misty answered.

Ash sighed in disappointment. He then felt a bite on the bait, causing him to pull and reel whatever he caught in. He managed to pull out a Seaking out of the water, some water of which got onto the grass and their legs.

The Seaking struggled and wiggled, trying to get back into the water. Ash had the widest smile on his face. As the Seaking struggled, the Pokemon unintentionally hit Misty in the arm. While holding the fishing rod firmly, Ash looked at Misty who was rubbing her arm.

"Are you okay, Misty?!" Ash worriedly asked.

"Compared to how you'll be in a minute? Yes!" She exclaimed. "Keep a better grip on that you-"

"Whoa!"

Seaking pulled Ash into the water as they tried to escape. When Ash got into the water, he popped his head out and gasped for air. He looked to his left and saw the fish Pokemon swim away from them both. Ash then looked at Misty, who was staring at him.

After a minute, they began to laugh.


	5. Tired [Alfshipping]

Max stretched and yawned.

He sat down next to Ash, leaning onto him. He then grabbed the older one's arm, putting it around him and he held onto his arm. Ash smiled and put his hand on Max's head, going back and forth. Max tiredly pushed his hand aside, not wanting his hair to get messed up.

Ash laughed when he did that. On the other hand, Max covered his mouth as he yawned once again. He then closed his eyes, feeling relaxed on his arm. The tan trainer opened his mouth, but shut it closed after realizing he fell asleep. He chuckled, it seemed like today took a lot out of him.

He reached behind him, feeling around for a blanket. He felt one and grabbed it, putting it over Max. Ash kissed him on the forehead. He took the younger boy's glasses off, putting them in a safe spot.

"Goodnight, Max."


	6. Scar [Alfshipping, Soulmate/Twin Flame AU]

Max stared at the bandages on his hand and sighed.

He had a cut on his hand for several days, though nobody knew how it happened. Whatever cut his hand, it cut into his palm deep. The most that might remain would be a scar, though how faint or big it would be, he didn't know.

Ash sat down next to him. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah." Max replied, looking at him in the eyes, those of which he saw his glowing blue reflection in.

He gave Ash his hand. It was around the time the bandages needed to be changed anyways, and tonight was Ash's turn to change them for him. He rested his face onto his left fist. The older boy took off the bandages on Max's hand. Ash looked at how the wound was, which seemed like it was completely healed now.

"Well, you probably won't need the bandages anymore." Ash said.

Max looked at his palm. He definitely didn't need them now, but as he suspected there was a small, noticeable scar on his palm. He quietly sighed looking at it. Max then felt lips pressed up against his cheek, catching him off by surprise.

He stared at him for a second before Ash went to continue. Max held up his hands, blocking any kisses that would come his way. Ash kissed right where the scar was and he moved it. Before anything else, he noticed the scar was disappearing.

"Uh Max," he showed him the scar, "look at this."

The scar was shrinking and disappearing by the second. "What the? How is that even possible?"

After a few seconds, the scar was gone completely. They looked at each other, both feeling speechless.

"Should we tell them about that?" Max asked.

Ash only shrugged.


	7. Flight [Alfshipping]

The doors flew open and Max went outside.

In front of him he saw Ash up and on his Charizard. Charizard's wings were wide open, preparing to take off into the sky.

"Ash?" Max spoke, causing Ash to look at him.

"Oh hey Max," Ash replied, "what are you doing up?"

"That's what I wanna know about you."

"Couldn't get back to sleep."

"Yeah, me neither. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Ash smiled and gently patted Charizard's back.

Max got onto the Pokémon's back and held onto Ash as firmly as he could. Charizard then took off and up into the starry night sky above. They went up and above the clouds, flying across them. Ash and Max's hair flew with the chilly wind. Various flying Pokémon were up in the air, flying near the two. Max looked at them and smiled, looking excited to see some Pokémon during their late night flight. Max laid his head onto Ash's body as he watched the Pokémon fly.

After a few minutes later, Charizard landed onto the grassy ground in front of the Pokémon center that they were staying in for the night. Ash looked behind him and opened his mouth before realizing that Max was asleep. Carefully he got off Charizard's back then gently picked Max up, carrying him back into the building. He walked back into the room May and Brock were still sleeping in and laid Max down.

"Good night, Max." Ash whispered as he went to give him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him in.


	8. Reconcile [Krazyshipping]

Meowth walked up to Pikachu, whom of which had bandages all over him and had his back turned towards him.

The cat Pokémon went to put his paw onto Pikachu's shoulder, but the mouse moved part of him away. His lightning bolt shaped tail, in return, moved towards to Meowth's arm and growled, not sounding too happy. Getting the hint, Meowth pulled his arm away from Pikachu as his ears fell down and frowned. He put an apple that he held in his other paw down near Pikachu, whom of which turned slightly to see what he put down.

As Meowth was about to walk away, Pikachu grabbed the cat's arm and gently pulled him back. Meowth looked back at him in the eyes, seeing the angry fire within calm down to become calmer, more forgiving ocean waves. Pikachu licked Meowth's face then grabbed the apple he sat down. He started taking big bites of the apple while Meowth sat next to Pikachu.

Meowth put his forehead against his and both of them closed their eyes.


	9. Back to Petalburg [Alfshipping]

His feet went through the crackling leaves as he ran though. The wind carried them away and carried his hair to fly with it. It had been a while since Ash last saw Max, a very long while. Because of that, he had a huge smile on his face, being unable to wait to see him again. As he ran, he saw Petalburg City and it became bigger and bigger the closer he got to the area.

Another thing he saw was a person waving. When he ran closer, he could see that the person was Max, smiling and waving. Ash and Pikachu waved at him back. Ash held his arms wide open and once he got close to Max, he picked up his shorter boyfriend. He twirled with him in his arms, both laughing in happiness to see one another while Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder.

Ash stopped spinning and put his forehead up to Max's forehead. Max's glasses fell down a bit when their foreheads touched. His legs wrapped around Ash's body and his arms went over his shoulders.

"It's good to see you again, Ash!" Max exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" Ash pushed Max's glasses back up, fixing them.


	10. Piggyback Ride [Advancedshipping]

May lightly snored.

Ash kept her up on his back firmly and made sure he didn't wake her up. He didn't want to disturb May from her slumber, He heard sleepily mumbling, those of which he didn't understand what she was saying, as he carried her back to the sleeping bags by the fire. He gently laid her down onto the sleeping bag. May buried her face into her bag, having a smile. Seeing that made the darker skinned trainer smile. Ash sat down on his own bag, stretching his arms out.

Ash fell back with his arms behind his head.


	11. You Wanna Dance? Part 1 [Alfshipping]

Max wrapped his arms around his legs.

He was away from everybody else, out on the balcony all by himself. He didn't feel like looking in front of him, keeping his head on his legs, almost resting on his knees. The boy heard footsteps coming from the room ahead of him, but he didn't bother to look up.

"Max?"

Max removed his head from his legs, looking at the older kid in front of him. Ash held out his hand with a sad smile, seeming to hope that he would take his hand.

"Can we have this dance?" Ash asked.

No words came out of the younger kid's mouth, he only put his hand out onto Ash's opened hand. Ash lifted him up and onto his feet. They walked back into the ballroom together.

The music that was playing before changed, becoming a soothing yet joyful song.


	12. You Wanna Dance? Part 2 [Krazyshipping]

Pikachu watched the two walk back into the room.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to look behind him. As he turned, he saw Meowth next to him. Pikachu stepped aside and got ready to electrocute the cat Pokemon, whom immediately put his paws up. Sweat went down his furry face like bullets.

"Wait a minute!" Meowth started. "I'm not gonna hurt ya nor ya twerpy friends!"

Pikachu's ears perked up and moved his head to the left, eyeing Meowth to make sure he didn't decide to do anything. Smiling nervously, Meowth put his shaking paw out.

"I just wanna ask if ya wanted to dance?"

Being cautious, Pikachu put his hand onto Meowth's. Then right at an instant, Pikachu put his hand on Meowth's side and swung him over to his other side.

Pikachu began feeling more relaxed as they both danced.


	13. Mornings [Pearlshipping]

Ash opened up the tent and peeked inside.

He looked at Dawn, sleeping peacefully with Piplup in her arm. He inched closer quietly despite what he was planning on doing. When he was close enough and bent down, his hand shot to her shoulder but couldn't dare to touch it. Any words he wanted to say escaped him and he wasn't able to say a single word he had in mind.

Dawn's bedhead hair was behind her while some of it fell down her face, resulting in a few bits of hair being in her mouth. The colors of her tent shined on her and Piplup, albeit not brightly like the morning light outside, as she buried her face into the ground part of the tent. There was no way the trainer could wake her up, she seemed way too happy and peaceful to wake up just yet.

Ash decided to withdraw his arm and get up, but he was unable to do his task as his wrist was gently grabbed by Dawn. He bent his knees back down to the ground.

He figured he could stay with her just a little more longer before waking up.


End file.
